


A New Friend

by Midnight_Eyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Jealous!Crowley, M/M, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Eyes/pseuds/Midnight_Eyes
Summary: It was a more or less normal day at the bookshop, mind the rain, of course. There was currently no one there besides Aziraphale who was organizing his books, and keeping them all in check, well, there seemed to be no one there, until there was faint noises coming from the entrance.





	1. Oh Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mainly fluffy story I wanted to write because it seemed cute and fun.

A caring, and gentle hand was currently brushing across the many books, a soft mumbling could be heard coming from the owner of said hand, as he carefully listed the books off as his soft fingers traced across the spine of them, a content hum soon coming from the man as all books were here and accounted for. The owner of the bookshop this is all happening at has a fair share of incidents involving people trying to steal the book, usually they weren’t successful, or by a miracle, he got the stolen book back. The blonde haired man smiled a tad as he looked around himself, quite fond of this place that was now his home and what he considered to be his safe place. He checked the old grandfather clock that stayed idly in one place since he put it there, his blue eyes lighting up a tad as he realized that a dear friend of his should be on his way soon. 

Eagerly, the blonde began to check and make sure his bookshop was empty of all potential customers, or people who came in seeking shelter from the rain that currently pattered against the windows, he found himself thankful to not have to shoo any pour souls out into the rain, as well as being thankful that Crowley and him already planned on doing something indoors. With a slight pep in his step, he made his way to the door and turned the sign over to show that they were closed for the rest of the day. Though just as he turned his back to the door and almost went to go get himself proper for the planned lunch that was arranged, small, pitiful sounds began to come from just outside the door causing the man to turn back to the door and open it slightly to see what was going on, a look of pure worry, and utter confusion set upon his face as he just couldn’t figure out where that sad sound was coming from, not until he felt something small and warm began to rub against his leg which quickly caught his attention, he glanced down at the creature and could only get out a pitifully small ‘Oh dear.’

“Aziraphale!” A voice soon called out as a lanky looking man gladly invited himself into the bookshop, in his defense, he had been blaring the horn of the Bentley for a good while as to hopefully avoid going out into the rain himself, and was a tad aggravated to say the least, he perked up a tad as he finally got a response. 

“Crowley?”

“Nah, course s’not, who in G- Someone’s Name would it bloody else be?” Crowley responded a tad harshly, though it’s not like Aziraphale really paid any mind to it. “Um, dear, you’re going to have to come to me, I’m in a tad of a predicament.” Aziraphale explains earning a huff from the other before he began to comply and head towards where his angel’s voice was coming from.

“Did you finally get yourself stuck in all those layer of clothes?” Crowley teased.

“But of course not!” 

Crowley was expecting a lot of things when he found Aziraphale, though a white, fluff ball of a kitten curled up, and peacefully sleeping in his angel’s lap that looked ever so soft was not one of the things that came to his mind. “I didn’t want to wake the poor dear.” Aziraphale quietly explains as just by the look of Crowley’s face he could tell that he was gonna ask him why he couldn’t have got up, so may as well cut to the chase of things. The red head scrunched up his face just a tad in a mild annoyance, it wasn’t like he didn’t like cats, he honestly preferred them given their tendencies to cause inconveniences, and the bad rep some obtained, though he definitely wasn’t a fan of them when one was causing such an inconvenience to him of all beings. Soon, a small sigh left him as he asked, “Alright, Angel, you mind explaining why you suddenly took in a cat?” Which earned a small pout from Aziraphale as he explained himself, “They were out in the rain, their poor fur was drenched, and they took to me so quickly. I couldn’t bring myself to just leave them out there to get sick, or hurt.” 

While often, Crowley did slightly adore how caring Aziraphale was to mortal creatures, he was a bit annoyed that it was coming into play and interfering with his plans right now, as he had everything sorted out for their dat- Lunch- He could already tell those plans were probably up in flames, and he knew he didn’t have to stick around and put up with any of this, but he did as just as the kitten had, he had taken to Aziraphale quite quickly when they first met as well, so he couldn’t blame the creature too much for doing the same. “So what’s the plan? Crowley finally asked much to the surprise and delight of the other, a smile coming after the slight surprise, “Well, the poor fella does seem quite hungry, and as am I, so I was thinking that we could go out and get both them and us some lunch, that is, if you’re still up for it.” Aziraphale grew just the taddest bit shy with the last bit as he really didn’t want to entirely cancel the lunch they had planned, as he was well aware that it meant a lot to the both of them, especially after the apocalypse that didn’t happen, it felt like they only had each other now in a way. So, the angel couldn’t be happier when the other agreed to it, clasping his hands together.

“Oh, splendid!”

“That kitten isn’t getting in my car though, Angel.”

With a small pout, Aziraphale agreed rather reluctantly to leave the kitten in a separate room that was away from all of his previous books, and would be comfortable for the kitten before the two took off. The drive was relatively quiet aside from the screaming of pedestrians and car horns blaring at them as the Bentley sped down the streets, trying to reach their destinations. 

“Crowley, what should would we call them?”

“No, no, no, angel, you know not to name it!”

“I know, but it feels quite rude to not give them a proper name, even if just temporary, my dear-“

Another small groan of annoyance slipped pass Crowley’s lips before he threw up his hands in mock defeat, “Fine, fine, we’ll name them.” Aziraphale was delighted at Crowley’s response only to be mortified as he saw that he currently had his hands off the wheel, “The wheel! The wheel!” He frantically squawked out in panic which earned a tad amused chuckle from the other before his hands was back on the steering wheel.


	2. Situated

“You do realize you could have just y’know, miracle ‘tis stuff up, right?”

“Well, yes, but I have been trying to stay on the down low from, well, you know who.”

Crowley sighed slightly at this, pinching the bridge of his nose a tad before nodding in acknowledgment, following behind the blonde through the store, he wouldn’t admit to it, but he completely understood what Aziraphale meant by this, and honestly felt the fear of them being discovered, or their respective sides coming for them as well.

He perked up a bit as he felt some oddly warm and soft grasp at his hands, he almost pulled away instinctively from the slight surprise as his yellow eyes flicked down quickly to see what in the world was grabbing his hand, who the hell gave whoever the ri- O h, Crowley was certainly not expecting Aziraphale to be the one having a grip on his cold and honestly clammy hand, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Crowley managed to keep himself composed, and keep up his cool and calm exterior even when Aziraphale began to partially ramble while pulling the other around, he was probably the only angel that could get away with this, only being really. He looked at the shorter male in an endearing manner that many would see as a scowl as Aziraphale began to ramble just a tad while picking things out for the kitten which honestly had Crowley a bit worried as he wasn’t, but also was expecting his angel to possibly keep the kitten, or go this far out. Though even with partially expecting, he found himself quite worried for Aziraphale given he was clearly quite attached to the kitten already, which was never really a good thing when it came to mortals, especially given a cat’s life span was extremely short, and would seemingly be over in a blink of an eye for them, and just the thought of Aziraphale being hurt and upset bothered him more than it probably should.

“Does a cat really need all this junk?”

“Well, not exactly, I just want to make sure the dear will be comfortable.”

G, erm, Sa- Someone! Did it annoy how fussy Aziraphale got over a creature he’s known for less than a day, especially when compared to another being he’s known for thousands and thousands of years. There was no way in hell that Crowley was jealous of a bloody kitten, well, maybe he was a tad jealous, but he was not going to give anyone, especially Aziraphale the satisfaction of knowing such a thing.

“Fine, but why does it need a bloody tartan bow tie?”

This earned a small pout from Aziraphale, a pout that Crowley adored so much, the slightest bit of his plump bottom lip poking out as he looked up at him with his eyebrows just slightly scrunched earning a slight smirk from the demon. 

“Well, no, but I want them to be stylish.”

A rather amused chuckle erupted from Crowley as soon as the words reached his ears. “Sorry, Angel, but I don’t think you have much room to talk regarding style.” He expected a pout or the slightest bit of an unamused look, but he definitely wasn’t expecting to be told.

“Since you’re so fashionable, my dear, why don’t you pick out something for them.”

Even though this had caught the demon off guard, he managed not to show it as he coyly hisses out, “With pleassure.” Not noticing the slightest bit of a shiver and the bashful looking away Aziraphale did when he was told this. Soon, Crowley had picked up some pretty fashionable stuff for the kitten, not realizing that he was getting just as involved as Aziraphale was which the angel found rather amusing, but he knew better then to mention it, or point this out.

After a good while, they finally finished up with shopping for the kitten, most of the items such as the bow tie, the cat bed, bowls, and even the dreaded litter box were cream or lighter colors, excluding some of the things Crowley had picked up which clashed rather nicely with the lighter colors. “So, you up for lunch still, Angel?” What a stupid question- “Of course!” Aziraphale exclaims, seeming just the taddest bit offended earning the slightest smile from Crowley as he glanced over the other’s soft looking face, he expected him to be up for it still, but may as well ask, plus, he always found himself a bit happier when Aziraphale would eagerly agree to lunch, even if he already knew the answer, and with that they were off to a restaurant that the two always fancied even if he never really got anything to eat, he enjoyed their alcohol, and seeing how happy his angel would get as he savored each bite like it would be the last time he’d get to eat it just as Crowley savored every moment of their lunch, even if he was just watching the other happily eat, he loved it.

Suddenly as Aziraphale ate, a muffled sentence came out from him in an eager manner, “I think I have a name for them!” Crowley held back an annoyed sound as he already could feel it was gonna be lame, and not suit the cat, but regardless, he wanted for him to say the name before making any snarky comments.

“Lancelot!”

“That is seriously the lamest name I’ve ever heard.-“

This caused Aziraphale to get a tad huffy which didn’t bother Crowley at all, he almost laughed when he was told, “Well, do you have any better ideas?” 

“Tons.”

“Such as?”

“Mercury, Lucius, Pain-in-the-ass.”

A huff left Aziraphale when he heard the last two suggestions, though he found himself actually quite fond of the name ‘Mercury,’ and soon somewhat reluctantly voiced, “Well, I will not lie, I actually quite like the first name you suggested.” Quickly, Crowley jokingly pumped his fist in the air, not caring about the looks he received as a result, “I told you so!” He claimed in a sing song voice much to the disapproval of Aziraphale, but it’s not like he would actually voice such things to Crowley, as he found that a certain demon quite enjoyed to see him getting all frustrated and bothered, but Aziraphale couldn’t always help when he gave into exactly what Crowley was wanting, so he currently just gave a disapproving look to him as he pouted just a tad.

The two were currently making their way back to the bookshop, both content once more, well, excluding the gripping fear that made Aziraphale’s chest tighten as Crowley sped through the streets, his eyes would occasionally wander over and look the red head over with interest, and felt his cheeks heat up just a tad, “We’re here.” Aziraphale jumped a tad upon being told this as he wasn’t paying attention at all, “Oh, yes, would you like to come in?” He offered, ignoring how flustered he felt by the fact he was just intensely staring at Crowley like an idiot for lord knows how long. “You sure you aren’t gonna be busy?” The slight bitterness in his voice caught the angel off guard though he tried to brush it off, “I don’t know what you mean, my dear.” He replies in a genuinely confused and innocent manner.

“Yeah, I’ll come in.” Crowley grumbled before getting out of his car as well, helping with the bags, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to a certain fluff ball being all over Aziraphale, and the jealousy he felt earlier was bubbling back up despite trying to keep it at bay.

“Splendid! I’ll get us some tea after we get a certain bugger situated.” The Angel cheerfully exclaims with a clap of his hands before he releasing the tiny fluff ball of a beast much to Crowley’s distaste, partially scowling as the kitten took away every ounce of Aziraphale’s affection and attention, he grumbled some before sauntering over and taking a seat in his usual spot, figuring that Aziraphale was going to be a while before they actually picked up with their normal shenanigans. He shut his eyes as he leaned his head back, figuring he could get a quick nap in, though he found those plans rudely interrupted by a sudden warm pressure on his lap. He opened his eyes and curiously looked at who had taken a seat on him, and he was just the slightest bit alarmed to be met by green cat eyes staring directly into his eyes.


End file.
